


Sunset

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [36]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Hair Braiding, Nonbinary Character, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crowley's apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Aziraphale braids Crowley's hair.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [art_e_mis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_e_mis/gifts).

> 2019-08-14  
Title because of Crowley’s sunset-red coloured hair.  
Alternative title: gentleness.  
Alternative title: what binds us 
> 
> Prompt fill for GoodOmensIsGood who wanted to see Aziraphale braiding Crowley's hair :)

It is a Friday afternoon, and while in the streets of London everything is even busier than usual, Crowley and Aziraphale are hiding from the crowds, the bookshop closed and the two of them safe and cozy in Crowley's penthouse apartment.

" 'ziraphale?" Crowley looks into the kitchen of their apartment, where Aziraphale is currently attempting to cook something. Or bake? Either way, 'attempting' is the right word to use.

"Yes, dearest?" the angel looks up from the instructions in the cookbook, brows furrowed and eyes slightly unfocused. Crowley snorts. "Why don't you just miracle up the finished- whatever it is you are trying to make?"

"It's all about the journey, darling- the act of creating something, practicing and getting better at it!" Aziraphale beams at them. Crowley notices that there is flour in his hair and eyebrow. He looks absolutely adorable. "Now, what did you want? I don't assume you are offering to help me, are you? This kitchen has not been used by you in centuries, if I do say!" 

"More like in ever" Crowley says dryly. "No, I was wondering... Could you do my hair?" 

"Your hair, dearest?"

"Well, braid it maybe, or whatever" Crowley replies, nervously drawing their hands through their long curls.

Aziraphale blinks. "Don't you just miracle it whatever way you want, usually?"

"I- Yes, but-" Crowley makes a face. "I'd just like for you to do it. If that's okay with you."

A gentle smile appears on Aziraphale's lips.

"But of course, my dear. Let me just-" with a snap, cooking utensils disappear, and so does the flour on Aziraphale, much to Crowley's dismay. Although if the angel will get his hands into their hair, it is probably better this way.

"You didn't need to do that, it can wait" Crowley still says. Aziraphale shrugs- a human habit he has taken on more recently. "Of course, darling, but I can just try my cooking again later, I think I mixed up a few instructions, anyway..."

He follows Crowley to the bedroom, where they take a comb and a few hair ties out of a drawer before sitting at the edge of the bed. Aziraphale climbs on behind him, settling on his knees, and starts to draw the comb through their hair, careful not to make it twinge. 

"What kind of braid or braids were you thinking of, my love? I remember you usually had a few smaller ones a few millenia ago, do you want something like that again? Or rather a french braid?"

"Whatever you can make will be just fine, angel" Crowley hums, smiling. 

"Oh, alright dearest" Aziraphale smiles and parts the demon's hair into two sections, one a little wider than the other. "Did you know I learned how to braid while I was on a mission to thwart you while you were sent to corrupt an african princess's baby in the fifteenhundreds?" 

"Oh, yeah, when I could still go there without having to worry about getting dissolved by holy rain... And no, I didn't know that, angel"

"Oh, my silly demon, I really doubt anyone could have managed to bless the rain on an entire continent for so long that it would be holy. You should be safe, dear. Anyway, it went like this..."

Crowley relaxes into Aziraphale's touch, letting his voice wash over him. It feels a lot like grooming one's wings... Maybe they could ask Aziraphale with a little help there too one day. They doubt he would mind...still, one step at a time.

"Feels good, angel" they murmur, and Aziraphale smiles, interrupting his story for a moment to press a kiss to Crowley's scalp. "I'm glad."

A few minutes later, he ties the elastics around the ends of the braids, then holds up a mirror for Crowley. The demon smiles, turning their head from one side to the other to admire Aziraphale's work.

"Beautiful" they murmur, before turning around to Aziraphale and give him a peck on the lips. "Just like you."

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley's hairstyle is inspired by Jenna Marbles. Yes. Because I've binge-watched way too many of her videos lately, especially the ones with her dogs, they are hilarious. Tho I think the two French braids with a side parting is from this [following-a-Bob-Ross-art-tutorial-vid](https://youtu.be/-ZW-ZnQoj5g)?
> 
> If you liked it, click kudos!  
Leave a comment and I'll tell you when I post more :)
> 
> Prompts are open!


End file.
